What You Have To
by Silent Angel
Summary: Tom Riddle had a daughter. Now, fifty years later, she's attending Hogwarts, completely unaware of her strange background. 5th year fiction. AU.


What if Tom Riddle had once had a girlfriend, before any of the Voldemort business? What if she gave birth to his daughter, but he took her and disappeared? What if Tom Riddle's ex-girlfriend then got married and had a daughter? What if Voldemort killed that daughter and her husband? .what if Tom Riddle's girlfriend's daughter's name had been Lily?  
  
Title: What You Have To Author: Silent Angel/Aino Akki/Lithel the Ash Star/Who Knows What Pairings: I have no idea. I sort of want a Snape one though. I'll probably only hint at it though, because most of you will probably say eww, she could be his daughter. Which she couldn't, because of very complicated time stuff that I won't go into during this chapter, but will come up later, but still. Warnings: 5th year. Original character. If you decide to flame me. Well, I really don't care, because personally I think flames are funny. Notes: Don't worry about the Sunnydale part. I just have to make a couple references.  
  
(Sunnydale, California)  
  
An owl was tapping on the window of a rusty car with blacked out windows in the back of the seaside dump. Inside, a girl with long brownish-red hair held back in a braid turned over and mumbled in her sleep. The tapping got louder.  
  
TAP TAP TAP "Uhng. Who the hell is it?" She sat up and reached around blindly. After a few seconds her hand turned up a contacts case. She fumbled with it; eyes still closed, and took out a pair of violet-blue contacts. Outside, the tapping got even louder. "God damnit! Just lemme get dressed!" Working much more quickly now with her eyes open, she reached around and pulled out a black tank top and jeans, hurriedly putting them on. Finally ready for someone to see her, she opened the door, only to fall down and bite back a scream as a tawny brown owl rushed in and set a pale yellow envelope in front of her. It looked at her impatiently. "Since when did owls look at people impatiently?" She shook her head. "Then again, when did they start flying around in the middle of the day with envelopes knocking on cars?" Still a little shaken, she did what came natural and gave the owl the finger and took the envelope. The owl did not look amused. "God. I've gotta stop drinking. Even my hangovers are making me see things." She read the address. "To Annette Riddle; Sunnydale, California; the blacked out car in the back of the seaside dump." Confused, she opened it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Riddle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no Later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minera McGonagall Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
She shook her head. How did these people know her given name, when she wasn't even positive that it really was Annette like the guy in the dream said? And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? She glanced at the owl. "Are these guys on crack like Jim?" Now the owl seemed almost offended, and looked like it was about to just give up and leave. She sighed and climbed over into the back seat and searched around for a pen and paper. "Here, since I don't have an owl, would ya take this back with you to whoever sent you?" The owl nodded, so she started writing.  
  
Ms. McGonagall, I'll go, but I dont really got a way to get to that school. Do you think you could get someone to pick me up? I think yer all on something, but this owl here doesn't like it when I say that.  
Aino Akki (ps-my name is NOT Annette. Or Riddle. It's Aino Akki, last name first.)  
  
She sighed and took the hair band from her braid and attached to letter to the owls leg.  
  
"There ye go. Off wit ya now." The owl didn't need to be told twice. It flew out in a rush of wings, leaving Akki to get her things together.  
  
A week later found the same owl next to the same car. The only difference was that this time there was a large man knocking on the window. He was about to peer in to see if his charge was even awake when the door flew open, barely missing him. "If I have to tell you to leave me alone one more time-oh. Shit." Hagrid didn't know if he should glare or laugh at her. She obviously wasn't expecting someone quite as big as him. "You must by An-Akki. M'name's Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Care of Magical Creatures' teacher at Hogwarts." She blinked, and backed away. He frowned and took a step towards her. "Now if I could jus take yer bags we'll be off ter Diagon Alley ter get yer supplies." If possible, she looked even more scared. He wiped some sweat off his face. *Since when did it get so hot out here?* He moved to get her bags, wiping off even more sweat and turned to see her look of fear was being replaced by a look of wonder. *Funny, she doesn't seem to be sweating at all. In fact, she looks almost cold.* Moving was beginning to get hard in the sudden heat. "You wouldn't mind if I jus took a short rest would ya?" Not waiting for a reply, he sat down in the shade from the car. She was still watching him. *It's starting to get a little creepy it is.* "Mr. Harid? Are-are you all right? You-you're face is rea-really red." Suddenly the heat stopped and Akki stopped shivering. He shook his head in confusion. If he didn't know better, he'd say she had been the source of the heat, but she couldn't have that kind of power without being trained. *Could she?* "You weren't scared were ya?" She nodded. "Sorry. Ferget sometimes how big I am. Are you ready to go to Hogwarts? We've got to get back to the portkey soon."  
  
It turned out that the portkey had been an old beer bottle in an abandoned parking lot several hundred yards away. After appearing in a crowded alley behind a shop Hagrid had tapped on a brick wall with his pink umbrella, leading them into another alley, although this one was much more crowded. "Is this Diagon Alley?" Hagrid looked down at his charge and nodded. She was looking around with a kind of childish wonder. He mentally reprimanded himself for suspecting that she was the reason for the heat wave not even an hour ago. He glanced back beside him and stopped. She was gone.  
  
Akki pushed herself through the crowd towards the snowy white building up ahead. She thought she had seen something walk into it that hadn't looked quite human. She felt a little guilty for leaving Hagrid behind, but after all, she reasoned with herself, he knew his way around and could probably find her again. Finally she reached the entrance of the building. Next to the doors stood a thing wearing a gold and scarlet uniform. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I am?" *And what you are?* She added silently. He grinned at her in a dangerous sort of way that made her back up some. "You are at Gringotts, miss." She nodded, although that didn't help her much, and stepped through the doors into what looked like a sort of lobby. There didn't seem to be anything important there so she continued to a pair of silver doors with words engraved in them.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"There you are!" The sudden shout scared her, causing her to fall into the doors. They swung open to reveal a large marble hall. More than a hundred more of the things were sitting behind a very long counter, writing in books, speaking with people, and measuring what looked like coins of some sort. "Goblins." Akki glanced up at Hagrid, face once more red, although not as much, and smiled. He shook his head as if annoyed before returning the glance. His face was almost back to normal now. "Afternoon," said Hagrid to a goblin who was looking rather bored. "We've come ter take some money outta Miss Riddle's safe." The goblin peered at them through its spectacles and nodded. "You have her key, sir?" Hagrid dug into one of his pockets a pulled out a tiny silver key. The goblin frowned and studied it for a moment. "That. seems to be in order." The goblin glanced at her again and shook its head. "I will have someone take you down to her vault. Kain!" Yet another goblin appeared and led them to a door on the other side of the room. Inside was a stone tunnel that appeared to have been carved out, although long ago, because there were stalagmites and stalactites all over. A small cart flew up on tracks that lined the ground and they climbed in. Hagrid groaned as the ride started. The air was chilly in the caverns, but Akki didn't feel it. All around her were beautiful caves and even an underground lake at times. She felt a little disappointed when the cart stopped in front of a small door. Kain unlocked the door then slid his finger down the key. It melted into a completely different shape and he used it to unlock a second door. The key returned to its original shape, but Akki didn't notice. Inside were piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Hagrid smiled. "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." He handed her a small bag and she hesitantly pushed a small pile into it, enjoying the clink the coins made. It was probably the most money she'd ever held in her life.  
  
After another ride through the caves Akki was left in a shop buying new robes after Hagrid had shown her Ollivanders and told her to meet him there. Apparently the cart rides didn't sit well with his stomach and he needed a drink from the Leaky Cauldron, the shop they had appeared behind so long ago. "Hogwarts?" asked a squat little lady dressed in purplish robes. Akki nodded. *Are all these people witches? They must be. Does that mean I'm one too?* "My name's Madam Malkin. If you'll just follow me back here. I've got two young men back there already." She chattered away as she led Akki to a stool between two boys. One had pale blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes. *He looks a bit like that one guy back home. What was his name? Spike?* She glanced at the other boy. This one had black hair and green eyes. Barely hidden under his bangs was a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. *He looks a bit like me when I don't have my contacts in. Bet I could confuse some teachers at school by dying my hair.* She smiled at them and climbed onto the stool. "Now, I've got to go find some more robes." She sighed. "Please don't fight, boys." She hurried off though a curtain and disappeared. "Hello," said the two boys. They glared at each other for a moment and the blond continued speaking. "Hogwarts." "Yeah. My name's Akki. Aino Akki. Yours?" "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He smirked. *He's hot.* "Harry Potter." Malfoy's smirk became a grimace and he quickly continued. "What year are you? I've never seen you before, but you look too old to be a first year." "We're fifth years." Harry added. Akki thought about it. They didn't seem to be any older than her, maybe even younger, but she'd never been to the school. "Well, I guess I'd be a first year. I just got here from Sunnydale, California." "Isn't that in the U.S.?" Harry asked. "Yep! I got a letter last week. Never knew about any of this." At this, Malfoy's look became nasty. "So you're a mudblood?" This earned a glare from both Harry and Akki, who was quite sure that mudblood was not what you'd call a polite word. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means your parents weren't witches. That you come from a muggle, that's the word for non-magical people, family. It's probably the same thing as a curse word where you're from." Harry supplied. He was about to continue and insult Malfoy when Akki turned back to smirk at the blond. "Well, I never knew my mom, and my dad disappeared when I was only a few years old. Not that he was around more that a few hours a week anyway, bastard." Malfoy froze. He knew from some of the other mudbloods at school that bastard was about as bad as mudblood, and apparently it applied to him. He gave her an appraising look and turned back to face Madam Malkin came back. Not another word was said the entire time until they were finished. As all three hopped off of their stools, Malfoy grinned at her. "Are you going to buy your wand?" "Mmmhmmm." She took her robes and stepped out of the shop. "It could be dangerous to go wandering around if you don't know the way." "Hagrid showed me it. I'm sure you know who he is since you've been at Hogwarts so long." Malfoy's disgust was apparent from the moment she said the name, but Harry stepped in looking excited. "You know Hagrid?" "Yeah. He had to take me here through something called a portkey and help me get my money out of Gringotts." "He took me here too. Is he at the Leaky Cauldron now?" Akki nodded and Harry grinned. "I'll stay with you if you don't mind. I want to say hi to him when he comes back." Another boy with red hair and freckles ran up with a girl with bushy brown hair. "Harry! We've been looking all over for you!" Harry blushed. "Sorry. I've been talking with Akki and-" "Why are you hanging around with Malfoy?" the red-head cut in. "I told you! I was talking with Akki. She's new to Hogwarts." Harry pointed to his friends. "Akki, this is Ron Weasly, and this is Hermione Granger." Akki smiled. "Pleased to meet you." Draco glared, but followed as the walked to buy Akki's first wand.  
  
By this time they'd reached Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The small group entered and all the chatter stopped. The small, dark shop had the same air of stillness as a library. "Good afternoon," said the quiet voice of the man behind the counter. "I was wondering when Hogwarts would get around to inviting you. They'll be catching you up as quickly as possible so you can be with the fifth years, I imagine. I remember your father's wand quite well. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew and phoenix feather. Quite powerful wand. Your mother's. Was she?" He seemed to look quickly at Harry. "Yes. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Quite a nice wand for charm work." Akki noticed Harry watching her with an odd look on his face before turning back to the old man. He took out a measuring tape. "Which is your wand arm?" Before she could answer, he was measuring her right arm, wrist, side. While the tape was busy measuring her fingernails Mr. Ollivander grabbed a box from the top shelf and called out, "That'll be enough." The tape measurer dropped to the floor in front of her. "Here, try this. Just give it a wave. Maple and unicorn hair. Nine inches." She took the wand and waved it around her, feeling slightly disappointed when nothing happened. "No? How about this one?" Fifteen wands later Akki decided to do this the proper way. "Let me find my own." Before the shop's owner could protest, she was over the counter and searching through the many shelves of wand boxes. Mr. Ollivander reached her in time to see her pick up a box from behind a shelf by the wall. She opened it and pulled out a wand. Instantly he was thrown backwards, but he didn't hit anything. Instead, he was left floating helplessly as the teenager stared. "If you would, please let me down." She nodded, looking horrified and pointed with the wand. He didn't move. "Oh dear. Well, it should wear off in a few minutes. Just leave your money on my desk." She apologized and ran back to the front of the small shop and left with her assorted group of friends. Suddenly he fell back onto the floor, hitting his elbow on the way, and landing in a most painful position. "Let's just see if He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named is able to stand against his own daughter. She might prove to be quite a match along with Mr. Potter," he whispered to himself and picked himself up as the bell of his shop rang to signal a customer.  
  
Hagrid found them waiting outside Ollivanders laughing. It was a strange sight to see Malfoy sitting with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but he shrugged it off. He was, after all, making sure to sit on the other side of Akki. "There you are Akki. You got yer wand?" They stopped laughing and looked at her. To her credit, she was able to keep a straight face while she nodded solemnly. Suddenly Malfoy's face went white and he scrambled to his feet. "Well, it's amazing how much trouble you can get into when school hasn't even started yet. I wouldn't hang around Potty and the Weasel too much if I were you. After all, you don't know where they've been with their mudblood friend. Then again, you might be, in which case you'd fit right in," he sneered and started walking briskly towards a man with long blond hair like his own. "Bastard." He didn't fail to miss the new girl's muttered insult, and looked back guiltily. He turned back to find his dad right in front of him. "Where have you been? You were supposed to wait for me in front of Madam Malkin's!" His father was wearing the same glare Malfoy often used. He didn't notice that Akki had snuck closer, much to Harry's annoyance, and was listening intently. "There was a new girl with Potter's group. I tried to save her from them, but it turns out she could be a mudblood too. Besides, I can't miss a chance to insult Potty and the Weasel." Akki watched the exchange with thinly veiled disgust. Malfoy had been doing nothing of the sort until his father had shown up. Her eyes narrowed and she crept closer to the pair, who were currently on their way out of Diagon Alley. Swiftly, she ran towards and into them, causing them to collapse. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." She grabbed Mr. Malfoy's hand, being sure to squeeze it as hard as she could. He pulled back while Malfoy got up on his own. "I really must be careful. My name's Annette Riddle. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" Mr. Malfoy stepped even further back, his face slightly paler than it was before and shook his head. "No. We're fine." He grabbed Malfoy and steered him quickly away. Later Malfoy would wonder where his schoolbooks had gone, why Akki had said her name was Annette, and how she had managed to slip a piece of paper with the word bastard on it into his pocket. For now he just found it funny that a first year would dare do such a thing, since the 'accident' was obviously entirely on purpose.  
  
Hagrid walked over and grasped her shoulder as the Malfoys stalked off. "Bes' not ta be mixing with the likes of them. Bad lot, they are." Akki nodded, also staring after the pair. "Well then, I'd best be bringing you back to 'ogwarts. Come on. 'Be seeing you 'arry!" Hagrid led her back through the alleyway and into the Leaky Cauldron. A few hours later she was on the train, her face pressed against the window. 'I'm going to Hogwarts.'  
  
"Ms. Akki! I do not have to tolerate this! You do still wish to attend want Hogwarts, do you not?" Akki giggled. Professor McGonagall was her favorite teacher, if only because she was so fun to annoy. It was the day that the rest of the students would arrive, and Akki wasn't really paying attention to her teachers. Professor McGonagall sighed. "You may go." Akki frowned, remembering what her next and last class of the day was. Potions. She had been sorted into Slytherin, apparently the same house as her father had been in, according to Dumbledore. Unfortunately, that was all she was able to get out of the teachers. Anything more and they shut up completely. Sighing, she dragged herself into the dungeon. "Miss Akki, reporting for-Professor Snape? Are you-" "Leave. Your lessons are on. that parchment. Any questions. should be brought. to. my attention later," he choked out. She rushed over. He was kneeling by his desk, expression contorted into one of pain. She shook her head, alarmed. "No! What's going on?" This was the untouchable Professor Snape! Why was he like this? What had happened to him? She grasped his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I'll get you to the-" A sudden intake of breath as his sleeve pulled back some, causing her to touch some sort of strange mark. Her professor stepped back, panting slightly, but no longer forced to his knees in pain. He gazed at his pupil in part shock and part something else. She was breathing very shallowly, pupils dilated. As he watched, she fell forward, eyes sliding closed as she hit his arms. He carried her over to his bed, careful not to jolt her any more than necessary. Something in her was reacting to the magic his lord was sending.  
  
It was dark, but that was all right. What wasn't all right was the man standing before her. He was pale and snakelike in appearance. She took an involuntary step back before clenching her fists and stepping up to him. "Who are you?" He too seemed surprised. Who was this girl that seemed so familiar and had no idea who he was? He examined her, noting the anger flashing in her eyes, hiding the fear she had shown when she first appeared. She didn't have a wand with her it seemed. In fact. "Muggle. How did you come here?" Was there a portkey somewhere that she had accidentally stumbled upon? Which of his idiot servants had left it there? He smirked at the way her nostrils flared slightly at that. She had a temper, it would seem. He motioned for Wormtail to lower his wand. He had been bored as of late. This might prove entertaining. Her eyes narrowed as his servant exited to room nervously. "I don't know. Care to explain?" She spun in a small circle, taking in her surroundings. "What is this place anyway? And what's with the snakeyness?" "You truly have no idea who I am, then?" A shake of her head. "My name is." He thought for a moment. What if she should know of his name? The fun wouldn't last nearly as long if she tried to run now. "My name is Tom. Yours?" "Akki. My name is Aino Akki." She stepped even closer, apparently assured that he wasn't planning on hurting her. "I live... in California. Is that where we are now? Who or what's a muggle? That guy that was here?" Voldemort examined her again, much more carefully. She was a muggle from the other side of the world, and was standing before him without any fear. This was truly. remarkable. "We are in England. A muggle is what you are-a person without magic." At the curious gaze he added, "I'm a wizard. The most powerful ever, they say." Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away. Perhaps she had heard of him. He captured her chin with one claw like finger, reveling in the way she flinched. She should be afraid. She should be disgusted by his touch. "What if I were to give you powers like mine? Would you like that?" Her breath was quickening, catching that hair that was now covering her face with its small wind. "What kind of powers?" He smiled, taking pleasure at the shudder that coursed through her once more. "Any kind you want." She disappeared.  
  
"-crucio. She found me. This only happened when she touched the mark." "It's good that you didn't use magic to transport her. It might have jolted her enough to do even more damage." Akki opened her eyes cautiously. She seemed to be lying on someone's bed. It wasn't the hospital wing though. She'd been there after her first flying lessons, which it had turned out she was rather bad at. That room had been pleasant. Cheerful even. This place was dark and more than a little morbid. She sat up, wincing at the stiffness that filled her body. It was like all of her had gone to sleep, not just the usual arm or foot. "You're awake." She jerked towards the voice. Dumbledore. He was smiling, but it was different. Something had happened. What? Her gaze fell on the other man. Professor Snape. She glanced at the chamber again and glared. Why the hell was she on the Professor's bed? He merely raised an eyebrow with a bit of a smirk that looked as if he had spent hours perfecting for this moment. "You fainted due to a magic-related injury. As I could not use magic for obvious reasons, and did not wish to bother carrying a. teenage witch who could not manage even the simplest of instructions, I felt this was the best place to leave you. I hope it is. sufficient for you taste, as Madame Pomfrey has informed me that you are not to leave it until she is certain there will not be a repeat." The girl looked a bit startled at that. He bit back a laugh as she turned a hopeful gaze to the headmaster. A simple nod as Dumbledore left crushed any hopes that her potions master had simply discovered humor at a rather inopportune moment. "Where are you going to sleep? Because I'm not sharing a bed with you." Severus' lip curled automatically. Sleep with this. child? This annoyingly insufferable loud child that most likely would flail about once she was in a more natural sleep? "I would think not. I will be staying there." He pointed to a bundle of blankets layered on the floor. "Although you were asleep for most of the day, I expect you to sleep now as well. It is well past the time I would have liked to get to sleep, and I have no intention of being held longer by your ceaseless chatter." Akki nodded, watching dumbly as he laid himself out on top of them. "You know, that defeats the purpose of the sheets," she commented. "Sleep." She sighed and rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally she settled for resting on her side. She tried to picture herself at home in her car. Slowly it appeared around her as she drifted further into the back of her mind to sleep. "What kind of powers?" she murmured into the pillow. "Any kind." Severus shifted so he could see her. He'd heard that before. Just before receiving that accursed mark. He stood and strode over to the sleeping student. "What happened there?" 


End file.
